Ladys and Gentlemen, New Directions!
by blueyellowredgreenwhitepurple
Summary: New Directions has been asked to go to New York and participate in a casting session for a new movie! But will it turn into disaster with broken hearts, broken dreams, and broken...bones? It seems like there is more drama off screen than on screen...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place during season one. My first try at a fanfic. Don't judge too harshly please! Plus, some of the characters are made up.

Chapter One: The Big News

Will's POV:

He was in a great mood. He had woken up early, graded some Spanish papers, and had had a nice breakfast of donuts and coffee. Nothing could change his mood right now… until he saw _her_ walking towards him.

"Will! Figgins needs you in his office, pronto!" Sue Sylvester smirked. "Let's hope it's not something about that massive birds nest up there. I swear I can see a bird in there." she said, nodding toward his head of curly, brown hair. She laughed and walked back to her office.

Will Scheuster sighed and turned to the other direction, walking the familiar path to Principal Figgin's office. What did Sue do now?

_Probably found some way to get us to lose Regionals_, he thought.

As he walked down the hall, kids were everywhere. "Oww!" he yelled out as a kid slammed into him. Without saying sorry, the kid sprinted away. As he walked further, he shielded his eyes from Santana and Puck's heavy makeout session.

Finally, he reached the office.

"You needed me?" he asked.

Figgin's swiveled around in his chair to face Scheuster. He looked serious. But, he always looked serious.

"Is it Sue again?" Will complained.

"Actually, it has nothing to do with Sue, but good guess. Today, some man contacted me about your little New Directions. Apparently, he heard about your group from a friend of his and he wants you and your club to fly up to New York to audition for his new film or something" Principal Figgins announced.

"Are you serious?" Will exclaimed in shock.

"Yes I am serious. A little too serious in fact. The thing is, the school will not be paying for this little field trip. This must come from your check book. The club budget has already been used up to pay for the Cheerio's nutritionists and trainers" Figgins replied.

All the happy emotions Will had just felt there were gone. "Are you serious?"

"Yes Will. I A-M S-E-R-I-O-U-S!" he enunciated. "So if the Glee club wants to go, they must pay it themselves".

"This is crazy!" Will yelled. "The Cheerios get their nutritionists, trainers, transportation, yearbook pages, and so many things come out of the budget to them. My kids have been working so hard and now that they get an opportunity like this, they'll be forced to pass it up. We'll never be able to pay for something like this- plane tickets, bus tickets, hotels, food, special transportation for Artie!"

"You could exclude the cripple. That would be-" Figgins punched in numbers on his calculator. "About two thousand bucks less".

"That's not the point!" Will hissed, his blood boiling like a steaming kettle.

"I'm sorry Will but that's the way it works. Nothing is life". "Now, you'll have to excuse me. I am already late to my spa appointment and it is very expensive, you know. Soon, I'll have to be paying it myself-" Principal Figgins stopped midsentence and gulped, hoping Scheuster didn't hear that.

"Did you just say that you'll have to be paying it yourself soon? Then where does the money come from for these spa appointments now?" Will asked suspiciously.

"Uh- I don't know, heheh miswording. I meant soon I'll… bankrupt myself!…"

"You take money out from the school budget for your own purposes?"

"Please don't tell the school board about this" Figgins begged Scheuster. "Please".

Will thought about it. "Only on one condition…"

Later at New Directions meeting…

"We're all going to New York!" Will Scheuster yelled.

The whole glee club was in silence. Until Puck spoke up.

"What the hell?"

Will Scheuster felt a wave of disappointment at the enthusiasm. Then, he realized he had forgotten to tell them the exciting news.

"The famous movie director, Carl Williams has asked us to fly up to New York because he is holding a casting session for his new short film!"

That made everyone yell with excitement.

"OMG! That's so cool!" Brittany and Santana screamed with excitement.

"I'll finally get to star and show my talent!" Rachel squealed happily.

The only ones not excited about this were the boys who were sitting in their chairs in awkward silence. Will noticed that and came over.

"What's wrong, guys?" he asked.

"Well, we're not really into that acting stuff. We prefer football and stuff like that" Finn said.

"Or dancing" Mike added.

Will sighed. "I'm sort of disappointed that you guys aren't as pumped about this as I thought you would be. Well, I'm sure you'll find a role in the film that you will like".

"Or not" Artie replied. "Look, we're tired of having to do all these girl things. Like, remember when we had to put on those wigs. Or when we did the Madonna songs. And now, acting."

"Actually, I think this is a great idea" Kurt piped up. "It would be a great experience for all of us and it gives us a chance to be famous".

"Kurt's got a point" Puck said. "Being famous and everything would get us the hot chicks and every girl would dream about us".

That got the boys riled up.

The smile shifted off Will Scheuster's face. "That wasn't exactly the motivation I was looking for but it's a start".

"Everyone, back to your seats, now" Will said.

As everyone shuffled to their chairs, he began passing out permission slip forms for the trip.

"I'm guessing that the trip should take about three weeks with all the casting and acting things so get your parents to sign these papers and hand them in Friday. We leave on Saturday morning, 9:00 AM so pack for the trip and meet in the front of the school, any questions?"

"Who is paying for all this?" Quinn asked.

"Principal Figgins has graciously offered to take money from the school budget and his own checkbook to make this opportunity possible for us" he replied.

"That's weird" Tina said. "He didn't even pay for the special bus for Artie and now he is suddenly paying for plane tickets and hotels for this".

"Other questions?"

"How will we be able to divide up hotel rooms?"

"Good question, Rachel. I don't really know. I'll tell you on Saturday morning."

"And will there be any more chaperones?"

"Nope, just me"

"And will there be any singing roles in this movie?"

"I'm not sure, I'll check back with you-"

"And what star rating will the hotel be?"

"I'm not sure but not anything over three stars, I don't think Principal Figgins will be wanting to spend anymore money on this trip-"

"And will there be boy-girl rooms?"

"Absolutely not!"

"And will.."

Rachel's questions were endless and endless. But thankfully, the bell rang before her 17th, or was it 24th question.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry if I get a little messed up in the story. like if I talk about Will and Terri being together but then I mention something that happened after the divorce.

Chapter Three: The Bright Lights of the City

"Oh my gosh!" Mercedes whispered as she saw the towering buildings and all the people. New York City looked amazing at night time, especially at this time since people were starting to hang lights and decorations everywhere.

Santana and Quinn were drooling over the MAC and Forever 21 stores while Tina pushed Artie. Puck, Finn, and Mike were checking out the girls in the huge crowd. Will Scheuster was, on the other hand, extremely stressed out.

"Oww!" Finn cried out. He had bumped into a girl who was racing down the sidewalk.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" the girl asked with an apologetic smile. She was quite pretty. Really pretty, in fact. She had raven black hair swept back into a loose bun, and rich, blemish free, coffee colored skin. Wearing a white knit hat, a flowered skirt, black tights, black flats, and a ruffled cream blouse, she looked like one of the models on the fashion runways.

"Uh-uh-hh" Finn stammered as he drank in her beauty. "N-no pr-pr-problem, heheh".

Mercedes and Tina rolled their eyes, knowing how much power a pretty face could hold on boys.

Puck broke in on the awkward moment, hoping to get a chance to "get to know" the girl. "Let _me _apologize. My dawg here just isn't that comfortable with girls but _I _am hot, single, and available" Puck said and gave a wink.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys but I've really got to go. Bye!" the girl flashed a blinding smile with her perfect white teeth and ran away.

Puck quickly frowned at the quick departure.

"That girl was so hot! Wasn't she?" Mike exclaimed, elbowing Puck and Finn.

"...maybe" Puck grinned.

Quinn and Rachel both glared at their boyfriends, obviously waiting for an answer.

Quinn walked up to Puck and poked him in the chest. "Look. I am having a baby and you are the father. I can't have you flirting with every girl you see here while I am carrying this baby around!" she said.

"Fine, fine" Puck held his hands up.

"Everyone, everyone! Enough with the arguing! I have a huge headache, I can't find the hotel, and you guys distracting me isn't helping a lot!" Will said.

Everyone in the group looked at him in surprise. It was rarely when he ever yelled.

Will noticed the surprise and sighed. "Sorry guys, I'm just sort off stressed right now. I just can't find that damn hotel!"

Brittney walked up to him. "Do you need help?"

Will looked at Brittney. "Uh.. I think I'll be better off without your help".

"No, really. I've been here a billion times and I know every nook and cranny of this place". She looked at the map that Will was holding. "First, we have to turn at that left and then we have to go up 31st street and then right, another right, and then forward until you should see a bend that's where you go through that alley and.." she drabbled on.

The group clapped and cheered for Brittany and they all marched to the hotel.

At the hotel

"Seriously. We're staying at this dump. Oh, this is just great. Somebody, call the fashion or the hotel police or whatever. This is so not happening" Santana said sarcastically as they stood in front of the hotel.

It was a very drab hotel. It was called "Harriet's Retreat" and the sign that announced its name was peeling, dirty, and old. It was one floor and it was built in an abandoned alley, away from the bright lights of the city. The windows were cracked and grimy. The only light that could be seen was in the lobby, which, the kids expected not be too impressive.

"What the hell is this place and who the hell is this Harriet woman?" Mike grumbled.

"Are we actually staying _here _for the next two weeks?" Artie asked.

Will groaned. Of course. IF Figgins had to pay, he would play it his way and of course get them this _charming _hotel. He remembered when he asked Principal Figgins about it...

"_So what is it like?" Will had asked._

"_Oh, William. You know I want just the best for your little club so I've gotten you just a CHARMING little hotel. It cleans up quite nicely, and I've taken the extra trouble to get you first floor rooms so you must appreciate the effort I've made to make this experience the BEST I can possibly can._

"Guys. I've had it with your complaining. Glee club isn't about fancy hotels or being great and famous. It's about working together, being together, and having fun together. We are staying in this hotel for three weeks so you might as well treat it like home" Will lectured. He took a deep breath. "Any questions?"

He didn't even have to look to see who would be raising their hand first.

"Rachel?" he asked.

"Can you tell us our room assignments?"

"Oh yeah. Okay, the room assignments are- oh and remember these were by random so don't get disappointed over which one you get:

Room 3: Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Meredes

Room 8: Mercedes, Tina, Brittany

Room 6: Puck, Finn, Mike, Kurt

Room 1: Will Scheuster

A/N: sorry I forgot to put in the other supporting characters, that's why there are so little boys... oh and also sorry I made this one pretty short. I just can't make long chapters, you know what I mean


End file.
